The evolution of electronics is forcing component manufacturers to develop smaller devices while providing greater functionality and speed. The combination of these size and operational goals may lead to increases in internal heat generation. The increase in heat generation may be due to obstructed or inefficient thermal paths in combination with higher operating power consumption. For the components to continue to provide the performance desired, the extra heat may need to be dissipated. At a time when components (and the systems including the components) were larger, dissipation of any extra heat may have been more easily accomplished due to heat dissipating bulk materials and/or the air flow around the components. Currently, however, small, high powered devices and components containing multiple co-packaged die may benefit from packaging that provides higher thermal conductivity paths for dissipating the heat generated within such devices.